firefandomcom-20200223-history
Colwood Fire-Rescue
'History' Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' * All pump/tank capacities are in Imperial gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station' - 3215 Metchosin Road Built 1972, renovated 2006 :Chief 50 - 2017 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 (Ex-Truck 50) :Engine 51 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson (1500/500/20B/20A) (SN#94102KFNE95002765) :Engine 52 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#1119) :Car 53 - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 (Ex-Inspection 53) :Brush 54 - 2009 Ford F-450 XLT SD 4x4 / 2000 Anderson (Ex-Utility 53, ex-Truck 54) :Battalion 55 '''- 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 (Ex-Command 55) :Rescue 56' - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Saulsbury (SN#201422) :'Tower 57' - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R6008 (1750/250/115' T-Rex articulating platform) (SO#83626) :'Tanker 58' - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Hub (1500/1650/25A) (SO#1030) :'Foam Unit' - 1973 Big Brother Foam trailer (-/-/500B) (Refurb in 2015) :'Marine Unit' - 2005 Sea-Doo & 2005 10' Zodiac :'Gator' - 2008 John Deere Gator (?/75/5F) Donated by City of Colwood residents 'Department Museum' : (53) - 1944 International K-8 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (500/400 Water tank originally 90 gallons, increased to 400 by Colwood VFD) (SN#K8-608) (Ex-RCAF, ex-Saanich Fire Department) :(54/VI 93) - 1955 Dodge Power Wagon 4x4 / CVFD-built brush truck '''On Order' :2019 Spartan Gladiator / Hub rear-mount pumper (SO#1267) 'Retired Apparatus' :(53) - 2010 Ford Escape Hybrid :(50) - 2001 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 utility (Sold to Esquimalt Emergency Program) :(55) - 2000 GMC 1500 LS Suburban (command/duty officer) :(53) - 2000 Chevrolet K3500 4x4 / Anderson utility This truck was the last fire truck built by Anderson's Engineering. Chassis written off in MVC, box remounted to 2009 Ford :(55) - 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 (command/duty officer) :(50) - 1986 Dodge Sedan :(57) - 1985 Peterbilt 310 / Hub / Simon Snorkel (1050/350/77' Platform) (SN#1045) (Ex-Sparwood FD) Sold to E.H.Emery Electric Ltd. and converted into a flat bed truck with a Palfinger crane :(52) - 1984 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1250/500/30B) (SN#MS-1250-63) :(53) - 1980 GMC Custom Deluxe 20 / Bowie utility :(58) - 1977 International L1800 / ? tanker (-/1400) (Ex-Petro Canada) :(55) - 1976 International 200 4x4 / Superior mini-pumper (250/300) (SN#SE 88) (Sold to Youbou VFD) :(56) - 1974 GMC Cheyenne 30 / Modular Ambulance Corp. / 1987 FD-shops walk-in rescue (Ex-BC Ambulance Service communications unit) :(51) - 1973 Ford C-904 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T73-151) (Sold to Moberly Lake VFD) :1973 Plymouth station wagon ambulance :1970 Ford Econoline Van ambulance :(52) - 1964 Mercury C-850 SD / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#14644 / T-457) (Sold to Otter Point VFD) :1942 International K-8 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (500/280) (SN#EHAEE9 6250) (Ex-RCAF, Sold to Woss VFD) :1936 Chevrolet 1½ Ton / FD-built (PTO/200) :1926 Chevrolet 1 Ton / FD-built 'Future Plans' :City Council along with the Fire Department are exploring options for a possible second station (sub-station) in the future as the city population grows. They are also exploring options for (possible) additional apparatus to support new development and a higher population in the city. 'External Links' *Colwood Fire and Rescue 'Notes' 'Station Map' Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus